


愛です。(Omegaverse)

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, Love, Romance, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Love exists.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE  MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. デートですか。 (Alpha/Omega)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love unconventional relationship, and Omegaverse is such a great AU to do so in! Please no request, pairings and statuses have already been determined and will not be swayed. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Akashi Seijūrō/Furihata Kōki 
> 
> Tag(s): Courting Gift, Date, Insecurity, Mutual Pining

Furihata was plain, an average high schooler with average skills and grades. He was just lucky to be on a team of such talented basketball players, he didn't stand a chance against them. But he was content because they were his friends and he was a part of something great, even if most of the time he sat by the sidelines.

He expected to live out the rest of his life like this, having good friends and being there. There wasn't much he could change, he believed, seeing that he was on the same court as prodigies and geniuses. He was going to stay the team until graduation, go to a good university, and work a good job, and hopefully, he'd find a nice, pretty someone to love. As plain and average as he was, he couldn't hope for anything more. There wasn't much he could give in return.

But he had a secret. Furihata had a crush on someone whose attention someone like him could never attract because that person could have anyone they wanted. No one would say no to someone as smart and as strong, both on and off the court, as Akashi Seijūrō. 

They'd only met a few times since the Winter Cup, and it wasn't like they were friends, acquaintances as best. They never even had a conversation together that didn't involve Furihata being a nervous fit, and Akashi was always looking at his friends because he was happy to be with them again. Furihata only found out he liked the other teen when he realized that the churning burn he felt in his chest ever time Akashi looked at someone else was _jealousy_. 

Furihata promised himself that he wouldn't tell Akashi, such feelings would be too much of a burden and not wanted. He didn't want to ruin what little they had, he still wanted to make friends with the redhead. 

So when Akashi asked Furihata would like to go see a movie with him, the mousy boy jumped at the chance, unable to believe that the prodigy wanted to hang out with him. 

"Akashi-kun wants to experience the life of a high school student properly," Kuroko explained, passing on the message to Furihata after practice. The petite boy smiled. "He would've asked you himself, but he never got your phone number, so here's his. Please take care of him, Furihata - kun." 

Furihata's heart nearly exploded in his chest when Kuroko held out a folded piece of paper to him. He tried not to seem overly excited when he took it, hoping that his face wasn't turning red. 

"Thanks, Kuroko," he replied, putting the piece in the inner pocket of his wallet. "I'll do my best." 

That night, Furihata spent two hours coming up with a message, too nervous and cowardly to be so casual about it. He was tempted to throw his phone away when he finally sent it, but resolved to wait patiently for a reply. It was an excruciating ten minutes before Akashi replied. 

**Would this Saturday work well with you? I'm not knowledgeable in cinema so decide on something you'll like and tell me the time and location. I'll come pick you up an hour beforehand. Please give me your address.**

_This isn't a date!_ Furihata shouted at himself, sending back a response, but he couldn't deny how warm his face was feeling. He accepted, replying that he'll update Akashi on Saturday. 

The weekend couldn't come fast enough, and on that day, Furihata couldn't believe it was already here. He spent two hours deciding on what to wear, and he only stopped because he ran out of time. Furihata was really nervous, waiting for a text from Akashi that he was outside. The teen dreaded that their da— that Akashi had to cancel last minute. 

Fortunately, Furihata did get a text, and all of the sudden, he lost strength in his legs, realizing that this was the first time time they'd ever been alone together. _Keep it together, Kōki,_ he told himself, and he headed out the door. 

Outside, there was a sleek black car at the gate, and Akashi was standing there, looking as handsome as ever. In his hands, he was holding a plushie, a teddy bear with a soft blue ribbon around its neck. 

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun," Furihata greeted shyly. "Thank you for coming all the way here."

Akashi smiled softly. "It's nothing, Furihata-kun," he replied. "You look nice today."

Furihata felt like combusting. "Thank you! Yo— You look great!" He felt like crawling into a hole. 

"Thank you. This is for you."

Akashi handed the teddy bear to Furihata who received it carefully. The mousy teen wasn't sure why Akashi would bring him a gift, but he was so happy at the moment to even care why. Maybe. 

"It's wonderful," Furihata said, hugging the bear. "I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright," Akashi said, "bringing your potential mate gifts is an Alpha's responsibility." 

Furihata's eyes shoot open. "Po— Potential mate?" he repeated, half confused and half shocked out of his mind. Did the great Akashi Seijūrō just refer to him, an average boy with nothing much to offer, as a "potential mate”?

Akashi's smile fell, frowning with a bit of disappointment. "Oh," he said, "did I read into your attraction to me wrong? I could smell the arousal from you whenever we met, but maybe, I jumped to conclusions. For that, I'm very sorry, Furihata-kun. We can pretend that this never happened, and we can still go to the movies if you like, as friends." 

"No!" Furihata shouted without much thought. "I just didn't think you'd want to be more than friends with me!" 

The heir raised an eyebrow. "Why did you think that?" he asked.

"Because I'm not a first choice, even as an Omega. I didn't think you'd think I was good enough for you . . ."

"But I don't think that, Furihata-kun. I think you're adorable, and you're passionate about basketball. You're the first person I've ever considered being with, I'm interested to see what you're really like."

Furihata flushed, hearing that. "That can't be true."

Akashi's smile returned with a bit of amusement, holding out a hand. "If you would, please give me a chance to prove that it is."

The mousy teen hesitated, not because he didn't believe Akashi but because he thought he was dreaming all fo this. He was afraid this wasn't real, that his feelings weren't rejected but accepted with a hand. But Furihata reached back, thinking that if this was all a dream, it was the best he'd ever have.

Feeling the heat of Akashi's hand against his, Furihata was more convinced that this  _was_ real. "I will," he replied, blood pumping like lava in his veins. "Uhm, Akashi-kun, does this mean this is a d— a date?" 

Akashi chuckled. "Of course."

It was the first of many. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, not unconventional at all with this pairing, but I think they still stand out on the fact that Furihata disregarded their complimentary statues as an Alpha and an Omega and don't think of the two of them in those terms for the most part. A bit of a stretch maybe, but I think it fits them.


	2. 保管。(Beta/Omega)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Akashi Seijūrō & Midorima Shintarō & Murasaki Atsushi, Midorima Shintarō/Takao Kazunari 
> 
> Tag(s): (Implied) Attempted Sexual Assault, Friendship, Protectiveness

"Can Takao really take care of you, Mido-chin?" 

"Don't say it like that. It's not funny, nanodayo."

"I'm not trying to make a joke. I'm gonna get really mad if he hurts you, or can't protect you." 

"I can protect myself, Murasakibara."

". . ."

"Good grief. I trust Takao, and he's a good guy. He cares about his friends and family. He loves me, nanodayo. Hey, what's with that face!" 

"Eh? I'm thinking that I want snacks. Well, if that's how you feel, then okay. Takao better be good, or I'll crush his stupid birdie head." 

"He will. Thank you, Murasakibara . . . for everything you've done."

"Ne, you can be so cute sometimes, Mido-chin." 

"Shut up!" 

* * *

Takao stared at the giant couple with a pout. He wanted to stand next to his Shin-chan and tease him until he blushed, but he was told to go sit down with Akashi while the other two ordered at the cashier. 

"Midorima told me you two are finally together," the redhead said, breaking the silence between the two of him. The smaller teen had a small smile on his face, contentment settled in. "It's why you're here with us today. He wants to formally introduce you."

Takao nodded, leaning his check on his palm. "He's like an old man," he said, chuckling, "but I'm so happy Shin-chan's excited about us. It took such a long time to convince him I actually do love him. I'm so happy that he doesn't care that I'm just a Beta. He loves me." 

"I can tell. I leave Midorima in your care, Takao. Murasakibara and I are his closest friends, so his happiness is important to us. Otherwise, Murasakibara might kill you. He almost got suspended once for beating a classmate unconscious for attacking Midorima who was going into heat unexpectedly."

Takao gasped, heart almost stopping. "What? Was Shin-chan okay? He takes his medication religiously." 

"It was our first year, he was presenting for the first time. Many people expected him to be an Alpha. I assume you've heard of how relatively strong the pheromones are the first time. Luckily, Murasakibara came into the lockers before anything could go further, but it took both Aomine and Kise to pull him back after the first few punches." 

"An Alpha instinct?"

Akashi chuckled, shaking his head. "Murasakibara just got angry, Takao. Would you too if you saw someone push themselves onto your friend? Murasakibara might seem simple, but he dearly cherishes the people he holds close to him. If it had been Momoi-san, Aomine would've done the same."

"I get that, and I'm glad. Someone treasures Shin-chan like I do. You too, right?" Takao looked at the other expectedly, hopeful. 

"Of course, I do," the redhead confessed without fluster and matter-of-factly. "He is one of my precious friends." 

The raven snickered. "Akashi, you can be such a cute guy! I think I see what Furihata sees in you." 

Akashi raised an eyebrow, confused but didn't comment on that. The purple and green giants returned to their table, the latter holding a number card for their orders. 

Midorima looked curiously at Akashi's thoughtful expression. "What were you two talking about?" he asked, suspecting something. 

"Nothing much, Shin-chan," Takao answered cheerfully, taking his boyfriend by the hand. "Akashi was telling me what good friends you have. Hey, Murasakibara, I have some chocolates, do you want them?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i love the idea of murasakibara, midomira, and akashi being protective of each other in their own way. if you like this chapter, please check out chapter [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507632/chapters/30979260) and 6 of my other KnB work, [Colors of the Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507632?view_full_work=true). ^^)
> 
> ((also i really love takamido. that is all.))


	3. 一緒に。(Alpha/Omega/Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya 
> 
> Tag(s): Domestic, Friendship, Team Seiren

It wasn't a secret that Kagami was ashamed off, it was just that nobody asked him. Because he was big, and scary. Omegas don't generally look like that, or act like that. They were supposed to be pretty and docile looking, like his brother Himuro. 

But _no_ , Kagami was a whooping 190 centimeters and 82 kilogram with red hair and double eyebrows who could probably jump over you if he tried. He had a "resting bitch" face, as his friends back in the States called it, as a default, and the only thing he was good at was basketball and housework. Outside those two fields, he was useless, not that he mind. He played because he loved the sport, and he cooked and cleaned because he had to look after himself.

Being an Omega never really bothered Kagami, except when he was younger and didn't have a way to control his pheromones and urges, but when he started playing basketball, all his energy was put into the game that for as long as he kept playing, he didn't go through the natural Omega lifestyle. If he felt a mild fever or irrational arousal, he figured he wasn't playing hard enough, and that usually got him back on his feet. 

This wasn't a common thing, so Kagami struck it lucky to have such a body. He hadn't had a full heat since his first one because Himuro had introduced basketball to him in elementary school. Alex was the one who taught him and Himuro everything they needed to know as Omegas.

So when his team was surprise to learn about his status, Kagami realized that he forgot to tell them. Well, it wasn't like any one of them asked until today at lunch.

"That can't be," Hyūga said in disbelief. "You're . . ." 

"I just assumed that you were an Alpha all this time, Kagami," Kiyoshi commented with a laugh. "That was bad of me."

"I'm not the only Omega on the team?" Furihata asked, surprised. "I couldn't even tell."

"Kagami - kun sure is amazing," Tsuchida said out loud, chuckling awkwardly as Kawahara looked at Kagami with an open mouth. 

"You don't see Omegas with such a muscular body build often," Aida commented, "I've only met enough to count on one hand working with my dad at the gym." 

"Oh-me-ga," Izuki joked. Hyūga smacked him. 

"We've never met an Omega like you before, Kagami," Koganei spoke with Mitobe who nodded. "I don't think I'll ever meet one like you again."

"But you already have, Koganei-senpai," Kuroko interjected out of nowhere. "Midorima-kun is an Omega too."

"Eeeh?!" everyone, including Kagami, shouted. 

"I thought the MiraGen were all Alphas," Hyūga said. 

"The other four are, yes, but Midorima-kun and Momoi-san are are both Omegas and I'm a Beta." 

"Really goes to show that genius transcends all genders," Kiyoshi commented with a chuckle. "Does Aomine know?"

Kagami shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not even sure if I told Kuroko," he answered, to which everyone nearly sighed in frustration. 

"You did not," Kuroko answered everyone's question. 

The redhead frowned, finally figuring that he probably should've said something when they first got together. "Does it matter? That I'm an Omega?"

Kuroko looked at his boyfriend, shaking his head with a small, gentle smile. "No, it doesn't. As long as you're happy and we can play basketball together, it doesn't have to mean anything, Kagami-kun."

Somehow that made Kagami feel a bit embarrassed, probably because he really liked how pretty Kuroko's expression was, and that the petite boy said something romantic. The returnee was a dolt, but he was become more aware of what it was like to have a boyfriend—two, actually. 

"Thanks, Kuroko," the redhead replied quietly, looking away so he didn't start blushing like crazy. 

"I can't stand this!" Izuki shouted, jumping up. "They're so sickening sweet! It's scary and cute!* I want something like this, why have the gods forsaken me?"

Hyūga, in complete understanding, placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, nodding with exaggerated tears in his eyes. Aida rolled her eyes while Kiyoshi merely sighed with amusement. 

* * *

"Ha?!" Aomine made a disgruntled noise out loud, sitting on the couch of Kagami's apartment that weekend. "Of course I knew, but what does that matter?" 

Kagami and Kuroko blinked in surprise, standing before their boyfriend. "Aomine-kun knew?" the latter asked. "How?" 

The tanned looked at his former light with disbelief. "I'm childhood friends with Satsuki, duh. She has a high level of Omega pheromones that lingers wherever she goes, so I'm sensitive to them. Kagami doesn't fill up the room like Satsuki can, but it's still there." 

"And you don't care?" Kagami asked carefully, trying to understand this.

Not many people knew, much less be able to tell by themselves. Aomine had never made the impression of treating him like an Omega, which was not common as claiming an Omega as your mate was considered an achievement back in the States. Many people tried to do that to Tatsuya. 

"I did say what does it matter," Aomine said, scoffing as he pulled Kagami onto his lap and Kuroko closely next to him. He had an arm around each of their waists. "I didn't start liking you for your scent, Bakagami. And I have Tetsu too, most Alphas don't like sharing."

"You aren't like most people, Aomine-kun," Kuroko remarked with a small smile, leaning closer to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"What a special Alpha," Kagami said, snickering.

Aomine growled, liking the attention. "But now you bring this up, if you feel anything, let me and Tetsu take care you," he continued. "Anyone else touches you, I'll rip their throat out."

"That probably won't happen."

"You don't need to be violent, Aomine-kun," Kuroko interjected, "but please do let us take care of you, Kagami-kun, when the time comes."

"I'll make you feel good," Aomine said with a lewd smirk, "that's a promise, Kagami. I'll make you feel right now."

Kagami blushed as he felt Aomine's hand slip under his shirt. He slapped it off of him, getting up. "Dinner is almost ready," he said. "Go wash up, you pervert."

Aomine clicked his tongue. "Spoil sport."

"You too, Kuroko."

"Yes, Kagami-kun," the Beta replied, getting up obediently. 

Kagami leaned down to give him a quite peck, smiling delightfully. He gave Aomine one later when the tanned teen complained about not getting one too, but it was only after he washed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My attempt at punning. In Japanese, Izuki is saying, "Kowakute, kawaiidesu (怖くて、かわいいです)," which in English could be something in the lines of the oxymoron, "It's scary cute!" too. Not the best, but I thought it would be something he would say. I'm so bad at writing Izuki, he's too smart for me. (I try. ;_;)


	4. 春の時。(Nonpresenting/Omega)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Imayoshi Shōichi/Momoi Satsuki 
> 
> Tag(s): Attempted Sexual Assault, Caretaking, Crying, Loving Parents, Protectiveness, Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note on nonpresenting status: Those who are nonpresenting don't fit into the simple Alpha/Beta/Omega categories because they don't show signs of having pheromones that affect others or are affected by them. They lack the sensory organ sensitive enough to detect pheromones, and in turn, the A/B/O instinct of their brains are rarely activated. They have the potential to be A/B/O, but no one really has hopes for them. That being said, being nonpresenting doesn't mean asexual because they still have their reproductive organs. There are A/B/O who are asexual in this verse, too. Nonpresenting are pretty rare and are singled out due to their lack of pheromones, which makes it hard to read them. Imayoshi would definitely benefit from that, lol.

It was on a Saturday at around noon, and most students were already off campus, trying to enjoy the rest of their weekend. Momoi, like some others, stayed for a meeting with the Health club, and now she sitting in the girl's restroom, trying to breathe steadily.

She was really good at taking her heat dampeners, timing them to the very minute her pills will last before her body went through its natural course. It was recommended that with her strong pheromone levels that she didn't take actual suppressants because if her body ever did reject the stronger restrainers, it could unbalance her hormones. If that were to happen, it could be that her pheromones would get stronger and that could cause a lot of trouble. So she was put on a system of heat dampeners, which were more accepting, so that she could hold off on her heats until letting it run for one weekend every month.

But she wasn't suppose to go into her timed heat until she got home. Momoi really wished that her childhood friend was there because she was really frightened and didn't want to walk home alone, but Aomine already left to stay overnight with Kuroko and Kagami. She didn't want to intrude on their time together, and they were about three train stops away. Mama and Papa were at work, and they wouldn't be home until much later in the afternoon. She couldn't stay here for that long.

Taking a deep breath, Momoi got out of the stall, going to the sink to wet some paper towels and wipe as much skin as possible. She was feeling warm already, and it was nearing summer.

Carefully, she peeked her head out into the hallway, clutching her bag. Seeing that no one was there, Momoi stepped out and made her way towards the school entrance. There was no one to pass by, and for that, she was grateful. 

That was until she reached the lockers, switching out her shoes, when someone came up to her, a senior boy from the Culture club. At first sight, she knew he was an Alpha. Momoi's movement stiffened, but she continued on, closing her shoe locker. 

"Momoi-san," the older teen called out, looking hungry, "you feeling okay? Your smell is pretty strong today, it's smell like cake."

The analyst pursed her lips, taking a step back. Her smell was irresistible to people like him, but his smell to her was unpleasant. She really wished Dai-chan was with her, he always smelled like strawberries. Or Testu-kun's vanilla smell. Or Mukkun's candy. She really missed her friends, all of them, and she wanted to go home. 

As the senior took another step closer, Momoi felt the urge to cry, knees shaking as she gripped her bag harder. "Please don't come any closer," she managed out, glancing at the entranceway. 

"But you're hurting," the senior replied, looking her up and down. "I just can't leave the prettiest girl in school alone."

Then he came close enough to crowd her against the wall of lockers, towering over her because she felt so small. The senior smirked, placing an arm over her head. "Don't worry, I'll make you fe—"

A large hand pulled the senior back from her by the face, and a tall bespectacled raven stood between the two of them, grinning with thin, menacing eyes. 

"Attacking a poor, defenseless underclassman," Imayoshi said, mocking, "what a trash. I suggest you walk away, Yamada, and I'll be none the wiser."

The senior growled, looking threatening. "Hey, you trying to steal my Omega, Imayoshi?" he asked. "Not like you even can."

The raven frowned. "You shouldn't talk about such a cute girl like she's an object, that's not nice. You wouldn't want Aomine to hear about that, do you? Momoi-chan is his precious childhood friend, you know."

The senior hesitated.

Everyone at Tōō knew about Aomine, and no one could contest to how much stronger of an Alpha he was. Momoi was off limits, and to come after her was at your own risk because he would personally challenge you to a fight. It didn't help that the two were also close friends with the Miracles, and most dangerous of them all was the heir to the Alaski  family corporation. It was wise not do anything more than write love letter and confess to Momoi, even if it was only to be rejected. 

Imayoshi knew this, his frown turned back into a grin. "Walk away, Yamada," he said once more.

The Alpha clicked his tongue, but he obliged, leaving Imayoshi with a crying Momoi. 

"Thank you, Imayoshi-senpai," she said, feeling relieved and safer with someone familiar by her. 

"It's nothing," Imayoshi said, placing a hand on her head. "You're burning up, we should get you home." 

Momoi shook her head, reaching to grip the senior player by his shirt. "Can I stay with you?" she asked, needing someone with her. "Mama and Papa aren't home yet." 

The older teen hummed. "My apartment is two blocks away, would you like to go there?" It was also much closet than the Momoi residence one train stop away. 

Momoi nodded, grateful. 

"Okay, we'll go there. Let me take your bag, Momoi-chan."

Imayoshi took her bag, but having nothing to ground her, Momoi came closer to the point guard, burying her face against his chest. He barely smelled like anything, but he was warm, comforting. 

"Can you walk?" he asked, and again, she shook her head, shaking a little as she tried to call down. "Alright then. Excuse me, Momoi-chan, I hope you don't mind."

In a fluid movement, Momoi was being lifted by her back and her knees, wrapping her arms around Imayoshi's shoulders for security. She flushed in embarrassment, but she didn't protest as she hid her face against his shoulder. 

They make it back to Imayoshi's small apartment in little time, no more trouble on the way back, and gently, Imayoshi set Momoi on the bed and got her a change of clothes, gray sweats and a large shirt. 

"Here, change into this," he said, going into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I won't look. Call me if you need help." 

Momoi nodded, sitting up so she could take off her uniform and her bra. She was nervous being in a boy's bed, but she was too tired to think about it. She spent most of her heats sleeping them off, so the sooner she got comfortable, the sooner she could close her eyes. 

"Drink this, Momoi-chan," Imayoshi said, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water. He handed it to her and watched carefully that she didn't spell. 

"I'm sorry for intruding," Momoi said after she drowned the whole thing, laying down. 

"It's okay, I live by myself since I go to Tōō so I can have whoever I want over. What time do your parents come home? And their number? I'll call them later to tell them where you are and to come pick you up."

Momoi gave him the information as Imayoshi covered her with his blanket. 

"Is there you need?" he asked. "Should I give your privacy?" 

"No, I just need to sleep," she answered. "But would you stay with me?" she said quietly. 

Imayoshi nodded, talking a seat by her bedside and leaning against the bedding. He pulled out a textbook form his bag. "Let me know if you need anything." 

Later, the sky turning orange, Momoi was gently woken up by her mom, who spoke to her softly and affectionately as helping her get up from the bed. Momoi's dad was profusely thanking Imayoshi for helping his daughter, almost in tears with how genuine his relief was. Imayoshi assured him it was absolutely no problem as her senpai and that he'd help her again when she needed it, instantly becoming a favorite among Momoi's friends.

Momoi was taken to the family car, her mom carrying her uniform and her dad her bag. "Bye, Imayosh-senpai," she said before she got out the door. 

Imayoshi just smiled in reply. 

When Momoi came back to school Monday, she was feeling as fine as ever, her dampered heat ending a little before midnight. Aomine picked her up in the morning as he always did, asking her how her weekend went. The analyst only told him that Imayoshi helped her out and gave her his bed. 

Aomine looked displeased, smart enough to figure out that she was in trouble while he was gone. "I owe Imayoshi one then," he said. 

"No, you don't," Momoi said, "he helped me."

"He looked out from you, I wasn't there. It'll make me feel better if I can give something back to him." 

At morning practice, Imayoshi approached with the same question as Aomine. Momoi found herself blushing as she asked him to step outside with her. This caught the attention of the whole team, especially Aomine who watched them carefully, but no one stopped them.

"Thank you, Imayoshi-senpai," she said, feeling nervous, "for helping me this weekend. Mama and Papa would like to invite you over for dinner sometimes if that's okay with you. Papa really likes you, and Mama thinks you're very handsome." She said that last part almost too quietly. 

"That sounds great," Imayoshi replied. "I'd love that." 

Momoi nodded, looking at her feet. "Ano," she said, before looking back up with determination, "I'm sorry if this is too much to ask, but may I come to you next time!" 

The analyst felt her face burn up, heart pounding fast, because even though Imayoshi didn't leave any scent, Momoi couldn't forget how warm he felt. She spent the rest of her heat wishing she was back in his apartment whenever she was awake, but she'd never tell him that. 

Imayoshi's mouth grew slack, surprised even for a mind reader, and perhaps his expression became timid, making his chuckle just a bit. "I'd love that too," he answered, and Momoi became ever more flustered, smiling despite that. 

When Imayoshi asked to see her again after graduation, Momoi said yes. 

* * *

Extra Game

It was passing period, and Imayoshi was at his desk, reading some Russian literature. He needed to keep up with his languages, lest he forgets all of them. Half his classmates were still in the classroom, talking and flittering around like they always do. 

Five minutes before class started again, the door loudly slid open, and Aomine stepped in, hands in his pocket. "Which one of you is Yamada?" he demanded, a heavy atmosphere arising from him. 

Everyone immediately pointed to Yamada, who cowered in his seat. His friends took a step back. Aomine glanced over to Imayoshi for confirmation, and the raven nodded without even looking away from his book. 

The tanned boy walked over to Yamada, hands still in his pocket, and said, "If you  _ever_ look at Momoi again, much less come near her, it'll be the last thing you _ever_ do," he warned, a growl coming from the back of his throat. "Attack another Omega again, and you better watch your ass, Yamada."

With that, Aomine walked out, leaving the whole room speechless, and everyone quietly went back to their desks as class was about to begin. Imayoshi smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momoi is a Miracle too. It's just that she's not a player, but she's a genius analyst and managed the entire MiraGen team. I hope people appreciate her more because she's so cute and smart and lovable and sweet. She really cares about her friends, you guys. (Also, she, like, 5'3" so she's tiny too, lol.) I hope you like her parents, because they love her! PROTECT HER. LOVE HER. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.


	5. まだ愛していますか。(Alpha/Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryōta 
> 
> Tag(s): Break Up, Getting Back Together, Insecurity, Lying

"Ryōta, let's break up."

Kasamatsu's chest tightened as the look of devastation crossed the blond's handsome face, but he remained neutral. He was graduating soon, Kise will find someone that'd fit him better, like a gorgeous girl or an Omega. It was kinda of pointless to let things go on like this, it was better if they stopped right now and went back to being teammates. It'd hurt less. 

"But, senpai," Kise said, voice in a whine, but Kasamatsu cut him short. 

"It's a waste of time to keep dating at this point, it's not like it's love. It's better for the both of us if we just end it now. So go home. It's getting late, and we have practice in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow, Kise."

Not giving Kise a chance to say another word, Kasamatsu turned away and walked away, resisting the urge to look back with gritted teeth. He'd break if he saw Kise's face again, he knew he would. He pretended he didn't hear anyone call his name, and he walked home, thinking about how life used to be before Kise. 

Since then, Kasamatsu ran practice as he always did, ignoring the guilt he felt seeing the redness in Kise's eyes the next day after, but his throat threatened to squeeze the life out of him when his ex-boyfriend addressed him as "Kasamatsu-senpai" with his stupidly cheery smile. The captain ignored that too, moving on to drills, and everything was as it should be. They had practice, they played games together, Kise still said dumb things, and girls continued to crowd him, looking at him with admiring eyes. 

There was one girl on the crowd of rabid fans who stood out the most. She was one of the few Omegas in the school, and she was gentle and shy as she spoke to Kise who smiled at her. Kasamatsu turned away, deciding not to throw a ball at his teammate's head for flirting during practice time. 

It wasn't a surprise to see the two of them together around school after a few weeks, an talented Alpha and an attractive Omega. It was a match made in heaven, and Kasamatsu was in hell.

"Kise is so lucky," Moriyama said, having lunch at the rooftop, "of course, he'd get such a pretty Omega. I'm so jealous!" 

"Yeah," Kasamatsu mindlessly said, looking down. He tried not to linger on the new popular couple down at the courtyard. "Very lucky."

The ladies' man frowned, staring at his friend carefully. "But I thought you and Kise were together, Kasamatsu. Did something happen?" 

"We're not. It's nothing, not many people knew so it doesn't really matter."

"You say that, but you look like you're ready to cry."

Kasamatsu sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. His eyes were on them again. "I'm fine, Moriyama."

There was a moment of silence, and then, "You're a pretty bad liar, Kasamatsu. I think you should talk to him and tell him what you're thinking." 

Kasamatsu didn't reply, listening to Moriyama get up and leave, lunch almost over. He nearly jumped when from below, Kise looked at his general direction and caught him with a look. The raven painfully forced a smile, holding up a hand to wave a bit before getting away from the edge. 

"SENPAI!" 

The raven nearly tripped over himself, the shout of his name coming out of nowhere. Kasamatsu looked back over to the courtyard, and so was everyone else, including that Omega girl. 

"Don't move!" Kise shouted, picking up his bag. "I'm coming up there!" 

The blond looked over to the girl with an apologetic look before running towards the building Kasamatsu was at, and Kasamatsu was confused, suddenly stuck between wanting to run and wanting to stay. 

He knew he should leave, get out of there as soon as possible because the sun sets and things come to an end. Kasamatsu could never reach the heights that Kise already had as a player and as a individual. When people look at them, they tripped over at what a catch Kise, only to scoff at what a pale comparison Kasamatsu was next to the Alpha. People would never leave them be, and that was too much guilt for the senior to bear. He didn't want to hold Kise back, not when he could just let Kise go first. 

"Senpai!" 

Kasamatsu stiffened, realizing that he was too caught in his thoughts to leave. He tried to get past his most favorite player, but Kise was too fast for him, catching Kasamatsu by the elbow and pulling the shorter teen closely. 

"Kise, what are you doing!" Kasamatsu shouted, trying to pull back, but really, he didn't want to. 

"Tell me you still love me!" Kise demanded, face scrunched up in a teary pout. 

"There's nothing for me to say."

" _Liar_. You look like you want to cry. Are you really telling me that you don't love me? Are you really saying that what you and I have together is worthless? I'm not a child, Yu-chii, I see past your mean words now. You don't mean anything you said then, you're hiding like a coward!"

Kasamatsu scoffed, offended at the accusation. "I'm not hiding from anything." 

Kise pulled him closer, their lips mere inches away. "Then tell me the truth, do you still love me?" he said, his bright eyes holding Kasamatsu. "I want to know, because I still love you. I always will."

To that, the Beta cracked, trying to push Kise away. "Why are you making this so difficult!" he said, tears flowing freely. "You deserve everything, you deserve better. You're not going to get anywhere staying with me when you can have anyone you want. I don't want to hold you back, Ryōta."

Kasamatsu got a kiss in reply, a soft kiss that he surely missed, that he surely more of. 

"That's not true," Kise said, pulling away just a bit, "you make me want to become better, always. I don't care what anyone else this, I want you by my side. I won't stop loving just because you're not an Omega, you're my beloved senpai, Yu-chii."

"You're too short sight."

Kise shook his head stubbornly. "What I am is hopeful," he said, kissing Kasamatsu again. "Don't leave me again, not unless you truly no longer love me. Don't leave me for my sake. Tell me the truth, do you still love me?" 

Kasamatsu couldn't find it in himself to lie. 


	6. 私はあなたのものです。(Alpha/Omega)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi 
> 
> Tag(s): Love Confessions, Protectiveness

Himuro was the prettiest Omega in school, and he knew it with the way he flaunted his pheromones like cologne and smiled at every gently. That made Murasakibara worry a lot because he had seen an Omega be attacked before, and if anyone tried to hurt Himuro, the purple giant might get himself expelled if he wasn't carefully. Akashi warned him that the first time he got angry. 

After the incident with Midorima's first heat, Murasakibara spent the next three years making sure no one would dare come close to his friend with nothing but pure intentions. The barest hint of sexual attraction was enough for Murasakibara to glare at you for even trying to come close by a step. Midorima didn't want the attention, beginning to take his suppressants every single day without fail then, and Murasakibara took it upon himself to make sure no one thought it was okay to pushed themselves on the Omega, even when they all grew apart in their third year. He also helped out any other Omega in Teikō when the need arose. 

But Murasakibara had never met an Omega who was seamlessly careless about displaying his status, and he really wanted to keep his partner safe, especially since he didn't quite remember being as content as he was now with Himuro. There was a way to settle his nerves, but the purple giant was afraid the gentle beauty would reject his idea. 

"Muro-chin," the tall boy said, sitting on the floor beside his partner's bed with a bag of chips in hand, "mark me."

Himuro paused, book held mid-flip, and he looked at his roommate in shock. "Th— Wai—" he struggled to say before finally settling on, " _Why?_ " 

Murasakibara shrugged, already feeling dejected. "It'd make me feel much better," he explained. "You have the best smell in school, someone might try to hurt you. If you bite me, everyone will know that I'm yours. I'm afraid someone might attack you like that person I beat up back in middle school." 

The pretty one smiled. "That's sweet, Atsushi, but I've been fine for years. You don't need to worry. I'm strong myself, you know."

"I know, Muro-chin, but you're my partner. You take care of me. I want to do that for you too. You'll be able to do whatever you want."

"But you know it's odd for an Omega to claim an Alpha. Aren't you worried about what people will think?" 

The purple giant shook his head. "I don't care, I rather have snacks."

"Bites are permanent."

"I don't mind being yours forever." 

A light flush overtook Himuro's cheeks. "That's a confess, you imbecile," he said, but there was a smile on his lips. 

"I'm not stupid," Murasakibara complained, frowning because he was not being taken seriously. He crossed his arms, looking away in irritation. "You don't have to do what you don't want to, Muro-chin." 

The raven laughed, holding out his arms. "Come here, Atsushi, and in return, I'll cherish you forever."

(By lunchtime tomorrow, the whole school would've heard of what had conspired, and rumors would spread. However, they went ignored because both Alpha and Omega were too busy with their hearts bursting in their chests.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a fully mated pair, both partners must bite each other; however, Alphas tend to bite first and set the dynamic. So by having only Himuro bite him, Murasakibara is saying that he is at the whim of the Omega. Himuro will ask Murasakibara to bite him in return when he graduates high school first and solidify their relationship. 
> 
> It was really fun writing this! I enjoyed writing so many versions of love that is supportive and gentle which go beyond the norm and created happiness. I hope that everyone can find something like that for themselves! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
